Long Way To The Top
by bassdrummer
Summary: A Freddy Katie fan fic. Ohter pairings also involed Zack and Summer, etc.


This is my new fanfic a Freddy Katie fic called Long Way to The Top. I've had a past unfinished fan-fic you might know called Bittersweet Symphony and I'm starting a new one again. Please read it and review it...tell me what you think!

In Kindergarten the girl with 2 brown pigtails shifted away from the boy that sat across her deciding that after what her friends had told her; he had the cooties.

First grade was a blur, he held 2 small twigs to his chest tightly and started taping them on the table in a bad manner, he was, up to no good and the girl had moved even further away from him.

Second grade was a bad memory lane. She had sat on the coach crying after having forgotten her lunch and the boy walked up to her with his head down, her brown eyes looked at him curiously as he placed a small sandwich on her lap retreating back to his own seat.

Third grade seemed like they never even talked anymore, they had gone back to usual groups and they didn't talk to each other.

Fourth grade was bad understandings. She had her first so called boyfriend who had ended up cheating on her with Marta and he was there to put his fist in her ex's face, which lead to his first grounding as well as detention. So what? He didn't change from then on.

Fifth grade was by far the best. It was fun. They had Dewey as their supply and from then on, School of Rock was formed. They had grown the slightest bit closer besides the usual fights now and then. But the bassist and drummer of the band were definitely opposites.

I'm taking you to 7th grade, yep, the whole bands changed, they're all 16 and the bands still live everywhere. Living the life of the rich and so called famous in other words. (I don't know the grade for 16 year olds because I'm from England and we have years so forgive me... this is just a guess lol).

Freddy Jones sat his lazy ass down at the drum kit and did the easy beats as he heard a familiar voice echo through Dewey's apartment.

"I need him to tell me now!" She paused waiting impatiently as everyone else started arriving. "Oh that's great isn't it? NOT. Out him on the phone now! I need them by tomorrow, we paid fair and square." All eyes were staring at Summer Hathaway intently.

"What do you mean you're just a 16 year old kid? We need that private plane; I'm not putting these people with other random people on a plane! That's just unprofessional." She paused again and smirked a while later.

"That's what I thought. Bye!"

Dewey entered the room and clapped his hands in excitement.

"Well," he started. "What did they say then huh?"

Summer frowned, slowly followed by the whole group. She hung her head down and 2 minutes later of suspense she put it back up again smiling.

"We're going to L.A!" The whole band screamed in excitement as Summer high fived Dewey, her dark slick hair with brown highlights in it bouncing up and down. Billy squealed as he screamed down the phone.

"Yes! L.A! We're gonna meet Justin Timberlake! He is not! He's cute." Katie laughed at him.

Katie Browns hair was long and straight with red highlights in it, she was wearing a black Ac/Dc t-shirt that she had never worn to practise before but had remembered Freddy lending it to her because she was cold.

She never gave it back.

Zack Mooneyham and Summer Hathaways, you'd think they were a good match but half the time they fought. Maybe that was the reason why everyone thought that.

As everyone got into positions, Summer sat on the chair explaining everything to them.

"You'll need passports, clothes and everything else will be provided at the hotel."

Freddy smirked and put his hand up high in the air.

"Yes Jones, what is it this time?"

He tilted his head at her tone of voice. "What happens if someone in the band has your clothes?" Zack laughed as he looked at Katie, who blushed.

"What? You're the only one with an Ac/Dc shirt? Yeah right."

Freddy nudged Zack's arm. "No, but I'm pretty sure that if I check the hem of that shirt you have on Browns it has my initials on it, no wait, better even, my full name is printed on the side."

Katie sunk in her chair.

"Katie, as much as you have an obsession over Freddy's clothes give it back to him after practise." Katie hung her mouth open.

Obsession? What was Summer on about, no; she didn't know what she was on about, if Katie Browns had an obsession, the last thing on her list was to have it on Freddy Jones.


End file.
